


Chain Of Command

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories relating to new characters introduce in the world of Voyage to the bottom of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Scientist Dr. Anthony Sterling having to still be on the Seaview a week later, after being rescued by his fellow researchers. Currently permission from Admiral Nelson, he was able to stay on board for awhile, and help out his institute with several key science programs and work with Commander Rose Marie Crane.

Rose Marie was in the communications center computer sector working with Alana, one of the exchanged members from the planet Hepler. Even though alana was not originally from the planet, but from the outer rim of the solar system.

She is humanoid, very beautiful, lightly colored silver skin with deep, dark blue eyes, and has a average weight of 130 plus pounds with dark brown hair.

Alana was helping out Rose Marie on the main numbers for part four of the "Gils" program, both for the Institute and the Naval department. Dr. Sterling along with the Captain Crane having to be giving him the tour of the ship for an early afternoon.

"Dr.Sterling, I must admit that I am impressed with all of your work done, after checking your computer records." Lee Crane noticed his wife was with Alana working with the computer.

It's been a week after the rescue for Dr. Sterling, he's not been able to talk all that much, since the Seaview was on it's way home, despite all of the latest projects that the Admiral has the crew working at the moment.

"Captain Crane, thank you!, I must say, I am rather impressed with your ship, and what everyone has done for me and the others."

"Admiral Nelson is a fair man, and has try to help, as much for the science community during the last 20 plus years, now if you excuse me, I will introduce you to someone that might tickle your fancy." He says.

Dr. Anthony Sterling, when he was introduce to Alana, he could not help himself having to meet up with such a beautiful woman, even though not from planet Earth.  
///////  
A Few minutes later

Captain Crane arrived back into the Control Room, noticing that Kowalski, Patterson and Riley were on watch, talking very softly at the stations. When Crane walked over to see if all was well.

"Yes, sir!" Kowalski was the first to speak up, after the Captain was asking about the censuses on the nose dolphins in the area. 

The last time Captain Crane was in the middle of doing something boring, was years ago, when he found the mermaid, in the grotto of the Marianne trench and the doomsday bomb that was found and deactivated by Admiral Nelson and Kowalski.

"Skipper from what I can tell at the moment, there are several groups in the area to help keep the numbers at the proper count."

He looks at his friend and fellow co worker, he gives the totals to Stu Riley, writing them down into his computer board.

"Very well, Riley!" Since Commander Chip Morton was on next watch, Lee Crane was counting the minutes, having to look at the plot table, filled with all types of forms for him to sign. He turned mostly, mainly his legs having done so much walking the past few days. When he went to bend down to pick up the papers. Lee Crane felt the pain that hit in the lower part of his back, thinking that it might be just a twinge.  
/////////  
Meanwhile in the computer room

Alana was discussing something to Dr. Anthony Sterling and Rose Marie, when she stopped.

Rose Marie noticed that Alana's eyes went blank, as if she was in some sort of a shock.

It was a moment later.

When Alana tells Rose Marie, that we need to go to the Control room, and for the fact the Captain of the Seaview has just collapsed from severe pain.

Over the P.A. system, Rose Marie heard the call, for the doctor to go to the Control Room, Rose Marie and the others headed for the Control Room to find out, what exactly was going on.

When they all arrived along with Admiral Nelson, the plot table area had a whirl wind of activity. The Captain of the Seaview was being placed on a gurney and looking very ashen to his face.

Dr. Jamieson was asking everyone to give him space, to check him over with his medical instruments.

"Doc!, what's wrong with him?" Nelson looks on with concern, as with the others including Rose Marie, Alana and Dr. Sterling.

"From what I can tell, Captain Crane collapsed from severe pain of the lower part of his back, mainly the disk section, I won't know for sure, until I get him back to sickbay for a full work up."

Alana spoke up, she explain quickly, telling everyone that she is a partial empath from her planet, she was able to stable Captain Crane's pain, until they arrived to sick bay, along with several questions that needed to be answered.

As for Dr. Sterling, he was amazed in this woman abilities, in regard to Rose Marie, she was scared out of her wits, that her husband has been put down again from his Chain of Command, as the Captain of the submarine Seaview.

Admiral Nelson was informed that Captain Lee Crane was stable for the moment, until they decided the course of action. His blood worked showed a bacteria that was in his system, and the breakdown of the gene cell that was used on him weeks prior.  
////////////

Rose Marie working with her computers in conjunction with the medical knowledge from planet Hepler, Earth and the solar system of Alexandria, for which Alana is from, would come up with a vaccine.

However having to been exhausted, Rose Marie was able to talk with Dr. Sterling and the others that she was able to developed a vaccine. It needed to be tested first into a lab animal infected with Lee's blood work.

Dr. Jamieson gave the go ahead to start the testing, it would give the complete answer some 24 to 28 hours later.  
///////

And in the mean time....

Admiral Nelson asked Commander Chip Morton to take over the command as Captain, until they were able to find out on what was going to happen with Lee Crane and the vaccine. He was not happy about it.

It was late night, after having been given the second installment of the vaccine. Rose Marie was in sickbay watching her husband sleep.

She was restless after a full day in the lab, computer room and the pool. She needed to sleep, but needed to be here in sickbay with her husband.  
///////////

In his guest quarters, Dr. Anthony Sterling had a visitor....

He goes to open the door to find Alana on the other side. "Hi!" 

She said to him."Can I come in to talk with you?" She was already feeling his emotions big time.

"Sure!", He says, "How can I help you, Alana?" Moving away towards the sleeping quarters. He was feeling uncomfortable having to be with this woman, and after what she did to help out Captain Crane. She moves closer to him.

"Anthony!, placing both of her hands on his face. Please do not be scared of me, I am only here to show you, who I am truly am, your been lost in yourself for many years and have not been able to find your own path."

"How Alana can you know this?" He tries to push her hands away from him. 

" As I said earlier, I am a Empath for which I can feel, see through my mind images of past, present and future happenings, not many of my people are able to, unless they have the training like I had very early in life."

"If you let me, we can feel and see what is in store for you, it will open you up, for when it comes to sexual, spiritual, emotional and physical needs, I will show you, how to love and in your own words, have sex that will blow your mind away, for which you, Earth people have stated in general conversation on this submarine."

"And what is it that I have to do, if I give permission to do this Alana?"

"First of all we need to put that "Do not disturb" sign on the door and lock it, second take our clothes off to be free of any restrictions and third "Relax", I will show you the way to freedom!"

"Wow!, however I do need to ask you a question for when it comes to sex."

"And what is that Anthony?" Lowering her voice to whisper.

"Are there any limits or boundaries for I can not touch, feel your body?"

"None!"  
///////  
Rating changed

When Alana entered into Sterling's mind, she could not at first break the barrier. All could she saw was something from the immediately future of Captain Crane and his wife Rose Marie in some type of hospital, but it only lasted a few seconds before she able to finally reach into Sterling's mind.

As he touched Alana, she was aroused along with himself.

Sterling could not believe on just how hard he became, his penis dangled very hard between her legs, as they lay on the bed, while grabbing the lotion next to him. She helped him placing it on, her most excited area of her clit and inside her vagina. She was very wet from his gentle touch of his fingers, entering inside of her before placing his cock inside, before thrusting.

This lasted almost an hour between the two, Alana and Sterling started to break apart, as the strain of being exhausted was taking it's toll.  
////////

24 hours later in sickbay

Dr. Jamieson, Rose Marie and Admiral Nelson were waiting for the final results of the computer, when they noticed that Lee Crane was waking up from his induced sleep.

Rose Marie went over to her husband checking his monitor over his head, it was at this point, the tech came in with the final results to be positive, the bacteria was now destroyed completely from the vaccine.

Rose Marie was breathing better, once she knew that Lee Crane was now out of danger completely, after this she was going to take some time off to relax, and with her husband depending on where or when the Seaview goes on another mission for the Institute.

As for Admiral Nelson, he needed to go to his quarters to file a report with the institute, ONI and the General Assembly for the President of the United States, along with a cup of coffee and a smoke to help with his nerves from the past few weeks.

However Commander Chip Morton will stay within the chain of Command for the submarine Seaview, while Lee Crane was told to take the time to relax, once they arrived home to Santa Barbara, California.

In regard to Alana

She needed to speak with Rose Marie, but it could wait, now that she was able to connect with Dr. Anthony Sterling and see where the new relationship was heading in the near future.


	2. Lochness   Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place two weeks later after taking shore leave.

With the submarine Seaview, was on it's way to the Scottish Isles with permission from it's government to investigate strange sightings, near it's military installation. Admiral Nelson had ordered Captain Crane and Commander Chip Morton to head for the Isles, after a two week shore leave.

He had received a notice from ONI that his ship was needed and was to investigate for any type of a strange sighting in the area.

Nelson had called for a briefing in the front of the observation nose with Lee Crane, Morton, Commander Rose Marie Crane and other key members of his command staff, on what had to be done with the mission. Everyone was listening to what has been going on the last few weeks, including having to mention a sighting of the Lochness monster from several visitors.

This was when Sharkey and Rose Marie almost choked for when the Admiral had mention about the take of the Lochness.

The last time the Seaview had dealt with something like this was ten years ago, when it actually an enemy sub for a cold war country trying to obtain the secrets for the military base.  
////////

Inside the lab area of the Loch, Dr. Ronald Collinsworth was visiting the local pub for a quick drink with his team members at the underground lab.

The doctor has been working at the lab the last five years for the British Isles military unit science division. His team consisted of five members for several countries, including the United States, one was whom a spy for the People's Republic of the old Soviet Union the last 15 years.

When he walked into the pub, it was busy with the usual customers, and having to be very tired from the last couple of days. Someone came in looking for him, as the doctor sat in the near by corner of the pub.

"Dr. Collinsworth?" Asking the question. "Yes!" He said.

"I am inspector Quigley of the British Isles secret police." He gives to show his papers to the doctor. "Sir, I need to ask you a couple of questions about your work, I understand, you called the U.N. Security Council and ONI."

"Yes, I did inspector, I just needed to make sure that my work will be protected, since I suspect, one of the scientists might be a traitor, and it's why I understand the submarine Seaview and Admiral Nelson is coming to investigate."

"I have to make sure that no one on this case, Lochness is not involved, since it's basically a fairy tale, I never believed!"

"Very well, Doctor, here is my business card, please call me, if you need to discuss the matter further once the Seaview arrive in the area.

///////////

At the lab late night.

Dr.Sedwing having to been working at the lab the last year, over heard a conversation by one of the workers, for which he could not really under stand, until he heard the English word "Bomb". 

He had to investigate further.

While moving further into the hallway darkness, the next thing he knew was getting hit from behind with a blow to her head knocking him out.

"Take him to the submarine, and make sure, you keep him tied up and gagged, until this affair is over with for the duration."

"Yes, sir!" He and one other picks up the body through the main lab door before anyone else comes into the lab for that time of the night.  
/////////  
In the lake of the Scottish Highlands

A lone submarine with 20 men were waiting for when on when to start taking action and activate the Lochness creature that has been scaring the locals for many years.  
////////

Abroad the submarine Seaview late night, Rose Marie knew full well, she would not be able to sleep, since her husband Lee Crane was making his usual walk inside the sub late night, before turning in for the evening. He had suggested again that it just might be another one of those nights.

He had checked in with Commander Chip Morton, Sparks and Admiral Nelson after going over the last of the details for the mission.

One of those submarines that is scaring everyone in the Loch area instead of the actual legend.

Admiral Nelson suggested to his Captain to have the crew stay alert just in case they might be attack.

Officer's Country 

Rose Marie decided to try to swim in the pool instead of the usual running.

However at that time of the night, the pool was rather busy, she slowly walked into the heated waters, noticing the communications officer Alana.

She slowly approached her.

"Hey!, Alana, I didn't know you like to swim?" Feeling some what surprised the words came out of her mouth.

"Oh, yes!, ever since I was a little girl, originally before I was brought to the planet Hepler, my planet was mostly a water planet for which my people lived in glass dooms, and I was able to learn how to swim both under and top of the ocean's waters."

"Amazing!" She was surprised.

"Tell me Alana with your empathic abilities, have you ever been able to pick up anything lately, for when it comes to the mission?"

She asked the question.

"Commander or rather Rose Marie, I have already discussed the matter with Admiral Nelson, I do not wish to say any more on the subject to keep from starting a panic." She used the word "Panic" to wake Rose Marie fully alert. She did not pursue the question further.

"All right, Alana, I will continue with my swim." She went off into the deeper part of the pool. Alana left the pool to look for her friend Dr. Anthony Sterling. (Insert Please read "Whispers in the wind).

While Rose Marie was taking her time relaxing. Captain Lee Crane came into the pool area. He noticed his wife as floating on the top of the water, her belly was sticking out having to be five months along.

He had changed into his swim trucks, while she was relaxing in the warm water, when he came up to her very slowly. She was finally able to sense his nearness, when she opened her eyes to the most beautiful emerald eyes ever married.

"Hey!, how are you, Lee?" Touching very gently his face.

"I should be asking you that Rose, why the change in your routine?" Helping her to move closer to the shorter end of the pool from the other swimmers.

"I needed a change tonight." It was a minute later, she decided to ask him up front about her conversation with Alana was bothering her.

"Lee, I need to talk with you about something, and I can't ask you here, do you think we can get out of here and go to our quarters?"

"Of course!" The both of them get out of the warm water and head on out of the pool area.  
//////  
Inside the Loch

A small military coast guard cutter was checking the area, when the first sign of the Lochness was showing it's ugly head, when the creature attacked the cutter with two heat seeking missiles to destroyed the cutter with no one alive to survive the attack.

When the British Isles authority received the report, the Commander in charge sent off a dispatch to ONI, Inspector Quigley, and the submarine Seaview having to be entering the Loch within the next five minutes.  
/////

Location...Seaview....Midnight evening

Sparks called both Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson to the Control Room. The two officers reach the area with the report about the attack on the cutter, and the report of a strange sighting in the Loch, this is when Admiral Nelson with a look on his face. Lee Crane knew that Alana's abilities was right on the mark in regard to the attack.

While at the lab several frogmen from the enemy sub were taking action to blowup the installation and with everyone inside the lab. Dr. Ronald Collinsworth comes out of his quarters, noticed two men from afar, decided to hide in his escape chamber, when he felt the explosion go off near by. He was knocked to the ground, and a piece of metal pipe hitting his leg and part of his arm before blacking out from the pain.

It was at this point, everyone else that was at the lab at that time of night, never knew what hit them, killing everyone instantly accept for Dr. Collinsworth.

Captain Lee Crane had placed the Seaview on general quarters along with getting four heat seeking missiles ready for firing.

"Kowalski, call out distance on your radar screen." Crane, Nelson and Commander Morton looked at the radar/sonar screens behind his back.

"Sir, distance 4000 yards and closing, bearing 15 mark 27."

Kowalski spoke again, when his screen changed again. "Distance 3000 yards, no change in bearing, Skipper!" He looked up to face the Admiral.

"Lee, Now!" Ordering him.

"Sharkey!" Crane gave his order into the mike. "Fire! 2, 4, 1 and 3 now!"

Admiral Nelson grab the mike. "All hands brace for impact!" The entire submarine was caught off guard, when the four missiles hit the target destroying the ship along with a massive explosion that would hit the Seaview in eight seconds.

Everyone in the control room held on for dear life, the tidal wave from the explosion hit, knocking the Seaview around rocking back and forth blowing circuits all over the sub, along with some main frame flooding 48 to 52, some circuits needs to be repaired in the wiring section.

"Damage report !" Lee Crane grab the mike looking around the control room, Commander Chip Morton was helping the Admiral and the others off the floor.

"How bad Lee?" Gathering himself together.

"Mostly some flooding on the lower levels, some circuits needs to be repaired, otherwise we were lucky this time around." Taking a deep breath.

Admiral Nelson sent a dispatch to ONI, Security Council and the British Isles naval office. The submarine Seaview was to send a combat team in to investigate and to find any survivors.  
/////  
Three hours later

Kowalski, Riley , Patterson, Sharkey and Captain Lee Crane in full combat gear were making there way into the damaged lab with search lights and shovels.

In the mountain of debris, inside the chamber was Dr. Ronald Collinsworth barely alive, hoping to be rescued, as his life signs were dropping.

Captain Lee Crane and Patterson having to noticed the debris that was near the escape chamber, they were able to shovel most of the light debris, when they noticed something.

It was at this point, he called everyone to help out get the body that turned out to be still barely alive.

On board the Seaview , everyone was waiting to hear from the combat team including Rose Marie, Alana and Admiral Nelson. 

However sonar man Ron Hanson was making a report that a shadow has appeared on the sonar/radar screen some five thousand feet away.

Commander Chip Morton was asked by Admiral Nelson to take the FS1out to investigate, using the special cloaking device. Five minutes later, the flying Sub was launched with Morton abroad.

Dr. Ronald Collinsworth was rescued from the escape chamber, and was on his way back to the Seaview, the Admiral was informed along with Dr. Jamieson to ready sickbay.

Some 15 minutes later, Commander Chip Morton was in complete shock, when he found what the shadow was on radar, however with his proof on video, the creature disappeared quickly into the Loch.

A few hours later in sickbay.

Dr. Ronald Collinsworth was starting to come around in sickbay, he was hearing voices around him. He turned to focus with his eyes.

"Welcome back!" Dr. Jamieson announces with his statement.

Admiral Nelson having to be in his office going over the paper work, when there is a knock on the door.

"Come!" Putting down his glasses onto the desk.

Commander Chip Morton walks into his cabin with photographs taken from the flying sub. "Sir, your not going to believe this after all this time." He takes out the photos out of the plastic container.

Admiral Nelson could not believe his eyes, the scene shifts to the bottom of the British Isles. The Lockness Creature was making along the bottom of the darkness.


	3. Chapter Three   Polar Ice Caps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after shore leave, the Seaview heads for the Polar Ice caps to find a alien space craft crashed underneath the ice.

Two weeks Prior

After the submarine Seaview having to arrive back from the Scottish Isles and the Lochness rescue mission.

The crew of the Seaview having to wind up with a well deserve two week shore leave, after dropping off Dr. Ronald Collinsworth at the Hawaiian Islands naval hospital base to rescue from his injuries.

He was a lucky man that he was found by the Seaview crew and Alana with her empathic abilities.  
//////////  
At the Polar Ice Cap some 200 miles from the main central air force base, and central control silos defense grid.

A small research lab run by Dr. Stanley and Julie Zimmerman have been working the lab the last ten years, checking the ice cap flows due to the global warming, lately with the global warming temperatures have risen 10% all over the globe.

Deep in the polar ice cap laid domain, a space craft frozen solid having to come alive, due to the massive shift into the Earth mantle causing and opening.

At the main central control of the air force base weather center, picked up the live tremors some 200 miles away.

Research lab...

Dr. Zimmerman and his wife Julie were performing weather tests, when the lab was hit with a quake to destroy the lab, along with both the doctor and his wife under a ton of debris.  
///////  
Santa Barbara, California

Admiral Nelson having to be home for a change with his wife Sylian. 

They are sitting on the front porch over looking the ocean.

His wife Sylian having been home the past few months from the Soviet Union, she was happy to be with her husband, despite the separation between the both of them.

The past few missions on board the Seaview had taken a toll on him. 

The last two weeks of shore leave had helped him to relax and get away a little from the institute.

It was at the point, Admiral Nelson having never to turn off his cell or computer, there was a priority message coming in from ONI. His wife by the expression on his face that something was surely wrong. Since she had known her husband a very long time.

Nelson goes to pick up the cell."Yes, Angie, are you sure about the message?" He asked.

"Yes, sir!, Oni reports that the Seaview is needed to investigate the Polar Ice Cap sector for where the lab having been destroyed, as soon as possible! She says to her boss.

"Very well, Angie, I will make final plans here to leave for the Seaview, can you inform Captain Crane and the others that we need to leave right away, once everyone has been contacted?" He states very stern with his voice.

"I will Admiral as soon as possible!" The cells goes silent from the other end.

His wife goes to get up, he grabs her hand. "Wait!, I want you to come on this mission with me as part of the crew and technical advisor.

"Are you sure Harriman?, I just don't want be in the way of your decision making for when it comes to the Seaview?"

"Nonsense!, please go upstairs and pack our things, I need to contact Lee and Chip right away." He pointed out with his wife.  
////////  
Meanwhile...

At the Polar Ice Cap, a lone alien space craft having to been making a report back to it's solar system.

Tobar a male humanoid in the state of suspended animation having been release after many years, had to find out that his space craft was positioned, finding that his craft was in some form of ice block deep in the Earth's ocean floor.

At the tracking radar/satellite control center for the air force silo defense grid, was having to be picking up a strange communications beam, that was directed out into deep space. The communications officer alerted the commander as soon as possible with his findings.

On board the Seaview, all crew members totally 225 including communications officer Sandy Dulcan, lab tech Julieanna Moore, Rose Marie Crane, Med tech/Com officer Alana, Dr. Sylian Markoria and Dr. Anthony Sterling.

Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton had asked key command staff and others, to attend the meeting at the front of the observation nose of the submarine, going over the information that was sent them by ONI.

As for the submarine had gotten under way, for which it would take four days to arrive at the Polar Ice Cap lab having been destroyed by the under water quake.

Sometime during the night, Dr. Anthony Sterling needed to see Alana, since she had been alerted him that something was not right at the moment, due to her empathic abilities.

She had stated once he walked into her quarters, that she needed to speak with Admiral Nelson on a vision that she had seen in her mind, she waited since it was part of a bigger issue.

With all personnel present, Sparks having received a priority one dispatch from Air Force Central Control center on scramble. Admiral Nelson walked over to read the coded message.  
//////  
Lee Crane dismissed everyone to attend to there duties, including Kowalski, Patterson and Stu Riley having to serve on the Seaview a very long time. They were settling into there stations, when the Admiral told Lee Crane to place the ship on general quarters for the duration.

Meanwhile the klaxons can be heard over the ship, while Rose Marie was trying to rest after a short watch at her Communications/ medical lab.  
////  
Switching scenes to the polar ice cap. Another tremor was about to be hitting the area, for which the air force base was able to feel it 200 miles away.

And from the original area along with the space craft feeling the impact, the humanoid Tobar having been knocked to the floor of the craft.

///////  
Four days later

Seaview arrived at the Polar Ice Cap, with Lee Crane, Chief Sharkey and two others, using the snow cap crawler to stop a few feet from the now destroyed lab.

Both men walked in the lab filled with debris, along with the bodies of Dr. Zimmerman and his wife, under a pile of debris that killed them from head injuries and other internal damage to there bodies.

Lee Crane having been informed by Admiral Nelson, to grab what they could in the form of any type of field records on the ice flow figures for this area, and the percentages of global warming. It was at this point another tremor much smaller, hit the area causing no damage to the rescue party or the Seaview over all.

However at this point, Admiral Nelson having been approached by Alana, that she was able to make contact with an alien being that is trapped below the polar ice cap a few miles from this position.

She had stated that the alien came here by accident, inside his suspended animation chamber from the damage of the under water quake, and only wants to go home back to his planet of Altaire.

Admiral Nelson had asked if this space craft had anything to do with the recent quakes at the polar ice cap.

She had told him that the space craft or the alien had nothing to do with what has been going on with the global warming, or the melting of the ice flow at the cap.

When Alana had stopped with her comments, she was feeling that something was not right in regard to a possible opening at the Earth's mantel causing a shift and the tremors. The only way, if this was true, they needed to send a combat team with special equipment, on where or when the next tremor would be hitting in the area.

While Alana having to be telling Admiral Nelson all this, Lee Crane went into action with his crew and the Seaview find and locate the alien space craft.

The bodies from the lab were brought to the Seaview, Dr. Jamieson and Commander Rose Marie Crane, who was assisting with the autopsy on both bodies, to find out why the both died from massive head trauma and internal bleeding.

Rose Marie brought the report to Nelson and Lee Crane, who just arrived into his cabin for a briefing, and the next stage of the mission would be. When she explained the medical jargon on how the two died.

Lee Crane can sense that his wife was exhausted in a way, she was talking and moving slowly after spending four hours on her feet.

The entire ship having been placed on general quarters, security having been tight in and around the sub the entire evening and morning watch.

Admiral Nelson after getting some much needed sleep, along with the Captain were able to figure out on just how to find the alien space craft, as with how to close up the under ground opening for the Earth's mantel, and stop the tremors from causing anymore global damage.

But first before anything else, they had to first find the alien space craft before using special imploding bombs to close off the mantel shaft. For which would be touchy, depending on it's placement within the currents of the ice flow, under the water of the polar cap.  
///////////  
Two days later with the entire crew working on the problems at hand.

It was Kowalski having to be working at his sonar station, when he noticed a strange bounce on his sonar screen some 2000 feet below the Seaview having to been, and underground cavern big enough for the Seaview to fit through even with the water currents.

It was at this point Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane made the decision for all hands to brace themselves. The Seaview was going to be able to go deep with the dive, and try to make it into the cavern, and see if they can find the alien space craft and who ever is abroad it.

Lee Crane, Nelson and Commander Chip Morton settled into the dive, they could see the faces of the crew having to be scared not knowing what they would find, even after many years behind them exploding the unknown.

When the order was given, Lee Crane was able to have Sparks contact Commander Rose Marie Crane to stay in the medical lab, strapped in just in case the water currents will bounce the Seaview around.  
////

Air currents were not bad, as everybody feared, since the Seaview were able to make it into the cavern without damage, but to everyone's surprise the alien space craft was however found.

Captain Lee Crane ordered a combat team with one medical doctor, they ready themselves outside the cavern that was mostly breathable.

They found out once the group arrived at the space craft, that it was possible to get inside, as the main hatch was damaged.

Once inside it had a weird feeling of total darkness, even with the flashlights, the group were using to see. Along with very little conversation going on between the group.

15 minutes later...

It was Chief Sharkey and the captain had found the entrance to another level taking the stairs, once arriving the lighting was some what better along with some strange symbols on the walls.

A Few minutes later they saw a door entrance with more symbols. Every one walked inside to find who they were looking for, on the floor out cold either dead or in some state of form of animation.

It was doctor Jamieson, who had his medical instruments, tells the group that the alien is still alive, and they need to get the life form back to the Seaview for medical treatment.  
/////

Six hours later...

Dr. Jamieson leaves sickbay to see Admiral Nelson in his cabin. It's late in the evening. "Come", he says. Nelson was in his bunk reading a book, his wife having to be on duty in the communications center.

"Well!" Placing down his book and glasses onto the bunk, he gets up to face the doctor.

"He's alive!" Doc said to him.

"The alien should be coming around very soon, from what I can understand from my medical instruments, he suffered a head injury, around with a few bumps and bruising to his ribs, and I must say Harriman, he's lucky to be alive!"

"Is he human or something else?" Asking the obvious question about his anatomy.

"From what I can gathered Admiral!; he's humanoid mostly." Doc said to his friend.

While inside the Sickbay. Commander Rose Marie Crane having been on duty the last few hours going over the humanoid's medical file, making sure that nothing was missed. She had been looking at the monitor, when she noticed that the alien was awake now, and checking around his surroundings.

"Where am I?", It was when Rose Marie turned around to hear the alien speak for the first time.

"Your on the submarine Seaview, however you were found by the crew members, when we were able to get a fix on your ship, once we were able to get into the cavern, I will have Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson come to talk to you and answer any questions that is on your mind."

"You are are?" He tries to move a little, when he noticed that he was feeling some dizzy from his injuries.

"I am Commander Rose Marie Crane, in charge of Communications/medical sciences and programs for ONI, Seaview and the Nelson Institute."

'I will speak with Admiral Nelson right away." He says slowly.

"Very well, I will see to it right away." She replied to him before leaving.

/////  
A few hours later..

Admiral Nelson, Dr. Jamieson and Captain Lee Crane had received a better understanding, as to what was going on with Tobar, and his people from the planet Altaire. From what they understood. Tobar just before the undersea quake hit, he was able to send a homing beam back to his planet to rescue him.

It would take three weeks on whether or not the beam and his communications dispatch made it through.

With the latest information Admiral Nelson, ONI, the security council general assembly for the president of the United States were inform of the possible envoy from the planet Altaire, along with other countries.

Admiral Nelson was able to find a way, on how to stop the polar cap sea quake deep in the Earth's mantel with a special missile that would close up the shaft.

He had been given permission for which would take place within the next two days.

Everyone having been in the area, like with the airforce base silo defense grid, would be taken off line for the time being, once the missile goes off, even though the base is 200 hundred miles away. 

This included the Seaview now fifty miles away, the missile was on a timer ready to go off in ten minutes.

Everyone on board were ready for any type of problem including the command staff counting down the minutes. Everyone else in the Control Room and the entire ship would be watching there instruments for changes in the polar ice cap flows and global warming effects from the explosion.

It was exactly 6.00 A.M. When it went off.

There was a huge tidal wave along the fault line of the polar cap.

With the pressure now gone and closed off, causing no more quakes for the area, no damage was done for when it came to the Seaview and it's crew.

Admiral Nelson having been happy with the results along with everyone breathing a sign of relief including Rose Marie Crane.

She could not wait to get back home again, and into a warm bed with her husband Lee Crane.

But in the meantime the alien male humanoid Tobar waited it out, until someday he will be going home again to his planet Altaire.

However out in deep space past the planet Pluto coming through the worm hole, an envoy of three ships was making it's way to the planet Earth.


	4. Early Rise Of Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobar's people finally arrive to rescue him.

It was a beautiful sunset morning at the home of Admiral Nelson after last night's award ceremony, had Harriman reeling from the news, that he was going to be a father at the age of 67 years of age.

His wife of eight months was somewhat surprised that she would wind up having a baby. She was happy never the less, along with have gone two rounds of sex, late last night after getting home from the ceremony.  
////

Elsewhere another creature was watching the same sunset from the ONI security quarters in Santa Barbara, California. The United Nations Security Council for space travel received word from Control Communications that Tobar's people from the planet Altaire, would be arriving within the next two days to take him back home, along with any exchange of information with Earth and his planet after traveling months through the worm hole.

Tobar had been thinking a great deal about those Earth people that had saved him, a little over two months ago, while he watches the sunset off the ocean. He needed to speak with Admiral Nelson and the others before leaving.  
//////

Out in deep space with our solar system, the space craft Aurora carrying Tobar's race would be entering Earth's orbit within the next 36 hours.

However there was an issue with a comet coming into the system code name Black Storm. It would start to cause problems with sun spots, radio and satellite transmissions.

The problem was the fact that astronomers around the world have reported, it's findings that the comet was heading for Earth.

Nasa and other space companies were hoping that the new comet deflector near the space platform would be able to change it's trajectory past planet Earth.

As the President of the United States and the United Nations would be inform of the situation with the comet.  
////////

At NIMR Admiral Nelson was having a meeting in his office with the security officers from ONI and Tobar. He had gotten word from his people using a special communications device that the spacecraft Aurora have come into contact with a comet already in Earth's solar system, and is on it's way here.

When Nelson received this news. He asked his personal secretary Angie Hawkins to contact Nasa president Donald Sommerville in charge of the International Space Station and operation Blue Devil comet deflector, as the Russian's version operation Collison.

Nelson had known all of the vital top secret information through his wife and her agents, while she was working for the Russian government before defecting over a year ago.  
//////////

Captain Lee Crane was talking with Alana and other crew members abroad the Seaview, discussing some of the new equipment that was being added.

CPO Sharkey was checking with his report, while Hanson, Patterson and Communication s tech Alana made sure they understood on what the Captain wanted before the next mission.

"Sharkey! The Captain instructed. "Just make sure it's done before we leave."

"Yes, Sir!" We replied before walking away to go to his station. At that time Dr. Anthony Sterling was walking down the spiral stair case with his report from sickbay. Alana looked up from her notes, while standing next to the Captain at the plot table. She gave him a brief smile before going onto the next stage of the briefing.

"Captain Crane there is something that needs to be address before I continued." She coaxed herself by getting into her empathic mode.

"What is it Alana?, is there a problem we should know about?" Having asked the question with concern for when it comes to her abilities.

When Alana had mention something about a vision in regard to some form of space craft would be hit with something dangerous, she had indicated that this particular craft would crash in the Aleutians islands not knowing on whether there would be survivors.

All this had been happening the past 12 hours, including the Seaview and it's crew were running at flank speed much of the way, without having a problem with the reactor over heating.

Patterson working with two others were making damn sure doing this time.

Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson working in the control room having checked there maps on the plotting table checking the numbers were correct.

"Lee!, how soon before we arrive at the Aleutian islands?" He states in his quarters to the Captain looking exhausted mostly.

"Another one hour and 15 minutes, we should be arriving at the destination along with any other vessels that might be the general area to help with the rescue!"

Bending over, as if he was in pain some what he did not say a word to the Admiral, while he moved off to check with the other crew members in the control room.

"Lee!, call me when we arrive, I will be in the lab for the time being."

He moves to the spiral staircase.

"Yes Admiral, I will!" He replies before moving over the radar/ sonar stations, as Commander Morton was coming in the main section of the ship. "How's it going Lee?"

He moves in closer for the Captain to hear.

"We should be arriving soon, Chip, take over I need to go to my quarters to rest before we arrive." While he says his comments, Morton noticed right away that his friend was looking exhausted, but did not say anything else.  
///////  
Aleutian Islands

Just on the outskirts of island two code name Mayola, the Aurora space craft was able to make it safely, despite the damage done to it's craft. Of the six team members, only three of the six survived, leaving the three in need of medical attention, since all of the instruments on the ship was badly damaged, including the suspended animation tubes.

They would have to wait it out for any hope of rescue, either by the Earth people or there own personnel, but with all communications out, they would not be able to send a message.

Currently having to stay near the damage ship. It was almost dark outside with the sunset having to settle during the next ten minutes.

Alana2 one of the females was posted as a guard despite having damage to her right shoulder and stomach area, with possible internal bleeding. While the other female Senbra was trying to sleep with a broken leg. As for the male, he was inside the ship looking for anything that would help with nourishment and liquids to keep them going.  
/////////

On the submarine Seaview Captain Lee Crane was asleep or at lease trying with the pain, he was having with his legs and back. He needed to see Dr. Jamieson before it gets worst. He thinks that the drugs that was used on him months ago, might be no longer working on his total immune system, when he was tortured on the island.

It was an hour later despite not going to sickbay, for when he had gotten the call that the Seaview had arrived in the area.

Admiral Nelson had the flying sub ready with combat team # one consisting of Sharkey, Patterson and Dr. Jamieson, the second group will be taking off in a raft with Commander Morton, Kowalski and medical tech Swenson.

And then the Admiral asked if Lee was up for it. He said "yes." Without giving anything away.

Alana, Hanson, the Captain and Phil Galloway another one of the long time crew members.

The Admiral insisted that all teams check in every 20 minutes, whether or not they find anything at all. Everyone agreed to his orders before shoving off.

It was some 20 minutes later the FS1 spotted a wreckage that very much looked like an alien craft having crashed. They would be landing nearby with an opening some five minutes from the site.

Chief Sharkey had advised the other teams on where they were heading, along with making contact with Admiral Nelson and the Seaview on what his plan was going to be, as with the others.

Captain Crane was pushing himself into the area of the crash site. It was Alana that came along side of him, touching his shoulder telling him to stop for a minute, while the others went ahead of them.

Without saying a word, she gently touch him giving Lee Crane the energy to push on.

The first group arrived to find the first female sitting against some debris having to be injured with an head injury. Dr. Jamieson used his medical equipment to find out, she had a mild concussion from what he can tell by there physical make up. It was a minute later Morton's team arrived and went inside, just as Lee Crane and the others were arriving.

Once inside they found two more survivors, while the other three in suspended animation tubes were damaged beyond repair, along with the bodies. Captain Lee Crane went around the space craft looking for any other members of the craft, taking his time going through the rubble.

On another level taking the stairs despite the damage. Commander Chip Morton using his flash light was able to find the communications center. The symbols on the control panels, he was not able to make out, but he tried never the less to send a message. 

Something was sending, he heard a message coming in from close by within Earth's solar system.

Chief Sharkey came into the communications center with one of the Altaire's survivors using her universal translator telling them despite her injuries that two more ships were on it's way here to rescue them.

Captain Lee Crane asked her how long. He was tired and needed to get back to the Seaview.

"Three days!" The woman was helped to stand up. Everyone checked further the space craft for any valuable information that would help them for any future meetings with the alien race.

Several hours later. Everything started to settle down with the crew and the survivors. It was amazing on just how well they were adjusting well to the strange environment and the humans around that was taking care of them.

ONI, National Security Council along with several other departments of Space flight were informed about the findings and the arrival of two more ships will be entering Earth's orbit very soon.

As for Tobar, he had asked to be brought to the Seaview and meet the survivors before the other ships arrived. He was able to by flown by FS1, since Nelson and Admiral Starke were on the FS1 from Santa Barbara, California.

Once arriving Tabor asked with a very special request for which was granted.

Lee Crane, Nelson, Tabor and the three survivors were top side of the Seaview, while watching the evening sunset arising, three days later along with the visual sighting of the two space crafts making a landing onto the ocean's waters.


	5. Into The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Nelson disappears, Patterson dies due to the reactor, with Tobar and Alana saving him.

Captain Crane was in his cabin writing up his log...

Captain's Log  
Santa Barbara, California  
September 28th, 2015 2100 hrs

The past two weeks had been a busy one for me overall. The Seaview were still running tests on the new equipment installed for communications, ballast control, weapons and medical.

All personnel are involved with a full crew of 225, our newest male member Tobar has opted to remind with us, instead of returning to his home planet Altaire, as part of the exchange program, when his ship crashed into the water on the way to Earth a week ago.

Tobar had decided not to leave after all, once his people had arrived to rescue him from the damage from the comet, depleted ozone levels.

And with his people, they will be arriving doing the two weeks of debriefings with the U.S. government and other space companies to set up for a special alliance.

Continue log....

I have been placed on medical leave once again, my immune system had not been corrected, since the vaccine was issued, because of the virus that entered my body during the last mission.

Therefore I will be staying behind at home with my wife Rose Marie of two years, much of Chip's amusement that I finally have "a ball and chain" of my own.

And still taking me sometime to get used to the idea that I have a wife now.

Ending this log.

Alot of things in my way life have changed over the past twenty years, mostly for the better, I just wish my mother was still alive, at least dad and I know, she is in a better place and can walk into the light anytime she wants.  
////////

On board the Seaview 7.30 A.M., most of the morning watch had arrived into the Control Room to began it's testing of the new equipment. Admiral Nelson having been informed by Commander Morton, while Nelson having to been coming down the ladder with with his brief case.

He had received a message from Washington D.C. that he was needed for a special conference, He asked Morton to have the flying sub ready as soon as possible.

Morton gave the order to Chief Sharkey to check it out. "Yes Sir!" He replied before climbing to the main hatch of the FS1.

'FS1 is ready to go, sir!" Chip said.

"Very well, I should be back sometime tonight, Admiral Starke promised me the meeting wouldn't be too long."

"I will make sure that the new equipment is check out, before we need to head out for our next mission."

"Excellent!" He moves towards the hatchway with Sharkey coming up with the report of readiness on the flying sub.

"Your all set sir!", he states. Sharkey moves to go to his station, toward the back of the Control Room.  
//////

Patterson having to be working the area for this watch in the Control Room, with crew member Ron Hanson having to be going over the numbers, on the control panels on the side of the reactor, when they noticed a surge on one of the panels.

Radiation levels were rising inside the reactor itself. Patterson and Hanson tried to reset the panel, when the alarm went off including the Control Room.

Crewman Ron Hanson pushes Patterson out of the way, when the cut off value on the outside of the reactor blew, knocking the both down to the ground. The radiation levels were very high and both men were exposed to the max.  
////////  
And in the meantime...

Alana one of the newest crew members having been rescue a few weeks ago, was with the scientist Dr. Sterling, when she fell to the ground inside his quarters, along with another crew members Tobar passing out, all due to the trouble that is happening in the reactor room. Since they are basically have the same type of abilities.

Tobar and Alana having both come from the same solar system. 

There abilities are empathic, and are able to see in regard to the visions.

Sickbay had received the call about the explosion in the reactor room. Dr. Jamieson was over seeing the both men back to the sickbay, the reactor having been sealed off due to the high levels of radiation despite being shut down.

Commander Chip Morton having been informed of the situation, along with what was going on with Alana and Tobar having to passed out from what ever caused, the both of them taken to sickbay making it a very busy place at the moment.

Crewman Hanson wasn't exposed as bad, but he would survive with anti-radiation drugs.

However Patterson was in bad shape. Dr. Jamieson explained to Morton that he had very little time to live, as his fate was pretty much sealed, and the fact this time, there won't be any miracles involved like the last time.

Two medical techs were checking on Alana and Tabor in another area of the sickbay, when Dr. Jamieson came over to check them, both now sitting up in there makeshift beds.

It was at this point a male lab technician came running in telling the doctor that Patterson had just elapsed into a coma.  
///////

Meanwhile the news was spreading throughout the entire ship, Kowalski however was the first to come into the sickbay to say his fair wells to his friend for the longest time. He walked over to grab his friend's hand, since he was unable to feel it. This would be the first time in many years he would cry! "Doc!, do something!"

Dr. Jamieson placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder, telling him he was very sorry about his best friend, and the fact that nothing could be done at all to save him.

"Thanks doc!", he replied softly looking back at his friend, it was at this point that the alarm had gone off, telling the doctor that Patterson had passed away. It was very quiet, all of a sudden inside the sickbay, when Dr. Jamieson gave Kowalski the sad news, along with placing the white sheet over his body and face.

It was at this time, both Alana and Tobar came in telling the Doc, there inspiration on what they could do the save Patterson. "But we know how to fix things!" They said in unison.  
//////////

Washington D.C. time 5 p.m. Eastern Standard.

Admiral Nelson had finished up his meeting with Admiral Starke and other key officials for the United States government.

He was on the phone talking to his sister Edith, who was in the area for a few days, she was thrilled to hook up with her brother, since it's been a while, Edith agreed that they would get together for lunch. 

But since her brother had to fly back to check on the Seaview and the new equipment being installed.

A message for Commander Chip Morton informing him of the emergency on board the Seaview, and the death of Patterson dying from radiation poisoning. He said his good byes to his sister and others, soon he was aloft abroad the flying sub.

/////////

At the home of Lee Crane and Rose Marie.

Someone from the Seaview informed them of the accident with the reactor room, and the death of Patterson. Rose Marie has as many tears as her husband, as the news hit them hard having been through something like this before.

But unknown to everyone, something else was going to happen for which Alana probably did not see at the moment. The flying sub had gone off the radar screens over the western part of the United States.  
//////

Tobar had finishing explaining to Dr. Jamieson, the bending of light process, he was able to the practice, taking energies from there bodies and transferring to others around them, giving there the source of life energies for the brain, bone, blood and mental energy to them back to normal health.

As for Alana's part, she would basically help transfer her energies as well in unison, hopefully to restore Patterson to his living body or soul as she puts it.

This process would only take a few moments to prepare. Dr. Jamieson would monitor in the sickbay for any type of vitals to show up on his medical equipment.

Tobar and Alana held hands on the side of Patterson's body on the table, inside Patterson's mind came a bright light, along with a voice that was telling him to walk through the light that will save his life. 

He was able to feel the life energies coming back into his body, as if his angel was telling him to come back to land of the living.

While Jamieson having been watching the life force covering Tobar and Alana, however the medical computer was showing a change in Patterson electrical brain wave pattern having to becoming normal once again with all of his vitals.

It was at this point both Tobar and Alana broke off contact needing the time to recover from the drain of energies from there own bodies.

"So!, doc asked, you transfer energy for yourselves and bring it back the dead?"

"In a word, yes!"

"All right good going!" he said with excitement.

Commander Chip Morton entered the sickbay looking oh so gloomy carrying a communications notice in his hand.

"What's wrong, Chip?" Doc asked..."My god!, Chip did the authorities find any trace of the flying sub at all." He replied.

"Gentlemen! Alana interrupted..."The admiral is not dead, he will surface soon, once he finds his way through the

light."

Dr. Jamieson tells everyone in the sickbay. "Believe her, it's true!...


	6. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to THE SKY IS FALLING 16 years later.

Mayday!, Mayday!, this is the FS1, this is Admiral Nelson, I can't control the vehicle. Repeat!, can't control....Too much interference !, Last known location over the Montana Rockies!

It was at this point Nelson Felt the impact into something, that he could no longer feel, see or understand what was going on around him. All he could see for just a second was a strange mist or vortex coming at him.

In that instant he saw that his entire life go past him without having to say goodbye to his loved ones.  
//////////  
Santa Barbara, California Seaview's docking port

Everyone on board were still in shock over the news of Admiral Nelson disappearing over the Rockies.

It's been two days now since the news. Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton have been trying to make sense of it. Even though he had left Washington D.C. for a special meeting that no one is talking about it at this point including Admiral Starke.

ONI and other key government agencies had no clue or what was going on, nor there were any type of wreckage to be found with the search planes and on the ground rescue teams.

Despite going against medical orders, Captain Lee Crane decided along with three combat teams, while taking the FS2 and FS3 to search for the Admiral.

In the general area, they had lost radar contact. He basically asked for volunteers with experience in mountain and rugged climbing.

Lee Crane didn't realize that two of his team members would consist of women formerly with the Navy Seals, communications officer Sandy Dulcan and Julieanna Moore.

Everyone were talking very quietly, Including Kowalski and Sandy.

He needed to talk with her despite having to been busy the past few weeks.

He needed to know his answer that he asked weeks ago, while the Captain was in his own little world wondering what was going on with the Admiral. "Sandy!, I know this is not the proper time and place to ask, but did you think over my question before everything went haywire?"

As he swallows hard, scared to hear the answer from her.

"Ski, the answer is yes!, however we need to discuss this further, if and when we find Admiral Nelson." Holding his hand for support.

"I agree!" It was at this point, Captain Lee Crane broke into the conversation.

"If you stop whispering just because I am here, you don't have to, since we are all friends for god sake!" Making sure he made his point with his statement.

"I am sorry sir, I know you have a great deal on your mind, to hear our conversation about getting married."

"Don't worry about it Ski, by the way we will be reaching the are within the next five minutes, I need to look for a clearing." While he states his wording to his friends on board the FS2.  
//////

The other team with Sharkey after talking with Captain Crane, they were able to land some 200 feet away from the original spot that Admiral Nelson had disappeared.

Meanwhile....

Deep inside the cloaked National Security center, all 52 levels housing Naval, ONI, scientists from all countries, including UFO first contact space teams.

Admiral Nelson having to be meeting with Admiral Starke deep inside the complex, even though on the outside, Nelson's team members were being watched knowing full well they would come to the location.

Nelson having to be going over the report, since he was the one single man for which the one alien race, he had made contact with 16 years ago, would be coming back to discuss an alliance with him and planet Earth.

Nelson had known this would come about, since he and Captain Crane were responsible for helping them get home to there solar system.

The United States Security Council, and Admiral Jiggs Starke had asked Nelson weeks prior, if he would discuss the alliance with the Solaris planet, and three representatives, including the one he met on the spacecraft, using Nelson's appearance, so not to scare him from what they actually look like.

Nelson had agreed to the plan of disappearing, even though his friends and family would not understand his reasoning.  
///////

The alien name Darien had already arrived at the complex the past few days when Nelson arrived.

His craft had landed out at sea, somewhere in the south pacific, and was picked up by the Naval Security Force, and for which he was given the once over by medical experts and was on his way over to the Rockies complex.

Now days later, Admiral Nelson having to been taken over to level 32 for where the meeting was going to be held. Inside Darien was alone despite the many recording devices to be used to record of the alliance between them.

When Nelson walked into the room, he knew that the alien probably would be staying as himself, instead of his own appearance, and for which Nelson having not to be afraid at the moment, when he face to face with him for the first time in 16 years.  
///////  
Outside the complex

Admiral Jiggs Starke had asked his security force to bring in Admiral Nelson's people from the Seaview to let them know the true story, as to what is going on.

When Lee Crane and the others finally realize, after seeing the complex, getting past the security force field. They were greeted by security along with Admiral Starke talking to the group that a special meet, was being held with Nelson and the alien Darien, for which he requested to meet up for the alliance.

Captain Lee Crane to remember something that Alana had mention, when the incident with Patterson. She had stated with her abilities that the Admiral was not dead, but rather having disappeared into the light.

But in her case, she had meant that Nelson would be going on a undercover operation and help save the Earth and other planets in the Solaris solar system.

Admiral Jiggs Starke had made sure that Crane's people were made comfortable and were given the news on what was going on, but with Lee Crane, he was exhausted from the entire affair.

With Admiral Nelson having to always kept him in the dark for when it comes to particular missions,

Including this one to have everyone upset prior to Patterson back into good health again, thanks to Alana and Tobar.

He needed to sleep, first he had to check on his team knowing full well that Admiral Nelson would probably be awhile with the two talking.

In one of the compartments, Communications officer Julieanna Moore were discussing tactics and other key information with her friend Chief Francis Sharkey.

She wasn't able to truly understand exactly what was going on, though Sharkey wasn't involved with the Admiral 16 years ago.

Sharkey had taken the position over six months later, when Chief Kurky Jones had passed away from a massive heart attack during one of the deep dives with Admiral Nelson ad Captain Crane.

Despite Sharkey's age difference with Julieanna, he was very much in love with the communications officer, but was afraid to say a word to her because of getting emotionally hurt.

But for Moore and having to work closely with him the past months, she could sense something was going on with him, so she decided to take the first step.

With everyone having to setting down next to her computer terminal, she stops her work. Sharkey was shy for when it come to emotions for when it involved love and romance, and for serving on the Seaview. Even when Admiral Nelson to let women serve on board the last five years.

"Look Francis!" Taking his hand. "I know this is not the time or place to say this, I need to let you know that I care very much towards you or rather I have very strong feelings.

"Julieanna, I need to say this as well, I am not the type of person that will go out of his way to say what's is on my mind other then ordering people around on the ship."

"I had not had a serious relationship for when it comes to love, and yes, Julieanna I have those feelings for you, I just been just too scared to say a word until now!"

It was at this point Sharkey Kissed her with all of the passion he can gather up with in his true being as man.

A few moments later, Julieanna was exploring other parts of his body despite the strangeness of location they were in.

Sometime later

Admiral Nelson and Darien were back at it again talking with each other, having to be going over the details of the alliance.

One of the deals would be trade, exchange program with different cultures with any military intervention.

This aspect of the alliance would be kept confidential between the world leaders and not the general population.


End file.
